Talk:Bloody Face
OMG I know like 90% nobody would believe me but I actually seen this before, long ago and I saw it on a website. It's pretty much asking you to make a decision, change the yellow and make it red blood and say the chant, or don't do what it asks. I changed the yellow and made it red blood, and at night I said the chant and lit the red candles and all, I SWEAR I saw that man, and then he was just standing there in front of me, and his face began peeling right off before my eyes. Nothing was there but red. But he didn't do anything else, he just said "thank you" and disappeared, then my candles went out. So its pretty much asking you HAVE to do something. If you do the chant, chances are you will see Bloody Face, but hey it's WAY better than not doing the chant and seeing a little boy in the corner of your eye everywhere you go, and hearing demonic voices in your head that could eventually drive you insane and make you crazy or suicidal, right? Chris was quite the artist... Also, this is a wiki for a game about birds. Not stupidly-named demons and children scared of the colour red. Soo... Don't post any more smile.jpg rip-offs, please. ═Vex Of course it wasn't a perfectly artistic picture Einstein, he's a little boy, and no it's not a smile.jpg rip-off, it's real and I've seen it with my own eyes. How the hell is this like smile? You change the color and say a chant, not dream about a creepy dog every night, it's 100% real i've done it myself Sure... Okay fine you wont say that when he find you :DD True. I wont say that when he finds me, because he never will. He doesn't exist. yes he does :D Fantastic, moron. This isn't true, this is just an idiotic post to make people scared. So stop listening o everything on the Internet and claim it true, because it isn't. Delete this entire post. -Crimson (oh god my name's ironic in this case) Hahaha! Was that supposed to be ''scary? ''My nightmares are scarier than that! What is this, one of those lame chain letters made to scare little kids? I'm living proof that none of those stories are real, I just laugh and ignore the stories, and hey, I'm still alive. I've only ignored about a million of them. If by any chance these ghosts are real, then they must be fighting over who gets to come and kill me. It makes no difference though, if one of them dares to show up, I can take 'em. I'm not scared of anything. The grammar in that story was pretty bad to say the least, so either the person that wrote it was too terrified to write properly or this really was just copied from some email. Or if the one that wrote it's like me, they were laughing too hard to type correctly. If these things are real and they mess with me or my friends, they're in for a big surprise, 'cause I'll send them back to hell.---Ino Ohhhh Snap, it's all just crap, it turns out, all is a trap. -Baffie Hahaha fine dont believe it :D its real to :D "I WILL TAKE ON DAT GHOST I NOT SCARE ANYTHING" lol dumbass its a ghost xDD As I said, if it IS by some miracle true, then if it dares to show up, it's gonna wish it hadn't. And whoever seems to think that they're so much smarter than me with that lame post, you obviously don't know me because I WILL take anything on, even a ghost. I'm really not scared of anything or anyone. And I know it's a ghost, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that it doesn't scare me, and it doesn't change the fact that if something threatens me or my friends, no matter what it is, I have an obligation to protect my friends no matter what the cost.---Ino